Naturally
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Loving Penelope was natural for Derek but after the past few weeks is he going to miss his chance and lose everything that he holds close to his heart?


**Here is an other MG story:) Hope you enjoy it, reviews are welcome and wanted to improve my writing! Tell me what you like! The italics is in Pen's POV!**

**~Ashlee :)**

**I don't on Criminal Minds... CBS does...**

Derek Morgan was driving back home from the BAU, he was tired and ready for bed, being the new section chief was way more work then he realized. No one knew how much work the job was, Hotch made it seem easy. He always thought Hotch was an unemotional drill sergeant, well that wasn't 100% true, Hotch had a soft side, he wasn't snappy or unemotional the job just didn't leave much room for relaxation. That caused Derek to laugh, 'That man is going to have a heart attack if we don't get him out more'

He was tired of the quietness of his car and decided to turn the radio on. He normally used his iPod but that had died on the jet on their way back from the case, so the radio was going to have to do. The lights said he was listening to station 106.9 FM, he laughed, that was the station his baby girl always made him listen to when she was in the car but he would just put his iPod on when he dropped her off. The fact it was still on that station was kind of alarming, when was the last time he used the radio in his own car? When was the last time Garcia was in the car with him? When was the last time he had actually spent time with her? When the light bulb turned on in his head he slammed on the breaks….3 MONTHS! It had been three months since he had spent any one on one time with his baby girl; in fact, it had been almost 2 weeks since their last phone call outside of work.

What happened 2 weeks ago? He went out to have drinks with Tamara Barnes… and that had ended in tragedy. Tamara was looking for something he couldn't be, he wasn't the type to do the white picket fence type of lifestyle. He worked a job that not many people could understand that's why he preferred dates over a relationship. The only relationships he had that were steady in his life are the ones with the BAU team and his family in Chicago. He had taken the woman up on her offer for drinks and that was a mistake, while there she got extremely trashed, throwing herself all over him with no dignity. In all fairness her brother had just died and he was really her only family but he wasn't into it. When he didn't take her up on the offer, she got really upset, telling him he was using her and that she thought he was different. He took her home and that was the last time he ever saw her. When Pen called him, he knew that Tamara wasn't the girl for him, Penelope Garcia in all her glory, was.

He missed his baby girl terribly. She was one of a kind, honestly that was her charm. He never knew what to expect with her but on some level he did, it was almost like they met on a secret level that he didn't quite understand. He needed to see her now. The way she knew exactly who she was turned him on in the strangest ways; she was 100 percent natural in every aspect of her being from the light in her beautiful eyes to the sparkling personality that graced his being every morning. Where had that light and sparkle gone? The answer was simple… with him. The fact he was barely there, the fact he never called her baby girl anymore but inside his head. He needed to fix this before everything that came so naturally to him was out of his grasp forever. Loving her was the easiest thing for Derek to do and it was time to show her.

_She didn't know when she became this pathetic, was it before or after she fell in love with Derek Morgan? She was sitting on the couch crying because her boyfriend of 3 years dumped her because she wasn't "all in", what a load of shit that was. She missed Derek and of course she'd be upset with his absence in her life but it doesn't mean she wasn't "all in." She had been crying for almost 3 days on and off, how she managed to keep this silent around her profiler friends was beyond her but she was glad, she didn't need pity._

_Two weeks ago was the last out of work phone call she received from Derek, a quick call to let to thank her for the office redecoration. She told him "no problem handsome, I would do anything to see you smile", she said that when she heard his latest conquest bellow, "Derek… come on, get off the phone, you won't let me, the great Tamara, be lonely on the dance floor all drunk and vulnerable, would you?" Pen's heart broke in a million pieces as he told her good night, he didn't even call her baby girl, and she never felt so broken._

_She heard a knock at her door, at first she thought she was imaging things because there was no one to be seen at this hour. The knocking kept coming and getting louder. That is when she heard "Baby girl open up, I know you are home and I need to see you, please Goddess, let me in." No one could tell her why she ran to the door and without question opened it to come face to face with the demon of her nightmares, the cause of her pain._

When the door finally opened he saw his baby girl had been through hell and back. He saw those puffed red eyes that told him she had been crying, he saw she had lost some weight from not eating, he saw that she was standing with her arms crossed protecting her heart. He knew this wasn't all his fault but he knew those tears were mostly for him and the distance he had caused and that truly broke him.

"Baby girl, I… I am so sorry… this is entirely my fault" he told her with guilt lacing each word. She looked at him with angry, hurt eyes… "Derek why are you even here? Don't you have some conquest to be with? Don't you have some victim's sister to sleep with? Honestly there is nothing for you here, definitely not your baby girl; she's standing where you abandoned the friendship two weeks ago. I can't handle this… not you, not Kevin, and definitely not Tamara… just leave!" She went to run into her room to cry herself to sleep for the 4th night in a row but Derek had something different in mind, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug and all she did was cry into his shoulder.

Derek just held her tightly to his chest, letting her get all the tears out while cooing in her ear everything was going to be alright. He wasn't exactly sure if that was the case, he hoped she would forgive him. He loved this girl more than anything, the way she naturally fit in his arms, the way she knew exactly how to make him laugh, or even the way she said his name. He needed her to know, even if she never forgave him, if she shunned him from her life, she just needed to know how he felt so he just came out and said,

"Baby girl, I just need you to know that loving you is the only thing that ever came easy to me, it's almost instinctual. I will understand if I waited too long or if I've hurt you too badly, I just needed you to know, I love you Penelope Garcia, not like a brother but as in a way that asking me to not breathe would be easier than asking me to stop. I will make this up to you I promise if you just forgive me and realize I never meant to hurt you, I just am a clueless, hardheaded idiot sometimes. "He gave her a weak smile hoping she would say something. He searched her eyes for some response, even if it wasn't what he was hoping for he needed to know.

_She wasn't sure she heard him correctly, he loved her, honestly downright loved her. She was frozen, completely speechless, she had given up hope that he'd ever see her as anything more than what she was, his baby girl. That is when it struck her, HIS baby girl, he could flirt the same way with other women but he chose her, he CHOSE her. This was all too much to handle, then she felt his hands cupping her cheeks and making her face him. "Baby girl, do you love me? Somewhere in that big heart of yours is there a stop forever meant for your hot stuff?" He questioned with the highest anxiety in his voice. She began to tear up again, and laugh at the same time, causing Derek to look at her with a confused expression. She finally spoke for what must of have been only 3 minutes but to both of them it was centuries, "Derek, my heart belonged to you even before you knew my name, the minutes you said Gomez and flashed that smile I was down for the count. I have always loved you, and I always will." She smiled while looking him directly in the eyes. There it was the answer to her life and how she could ever be happy… he needed to be in it. She started to feel his lips on hers and she was sucked into the world of Derek Morgan._

_Derek put his arms around her,"Tell me what you want baby girl, and I will do it.", to which she replied, "Make love to me Derek, prove how natural it is to love me, please, love me Derek, that's all I ask of you."_

"…please, love me Derek, that's all I ask of you."

He didn't need to be asked twice, he picked her up while kissing down her neck. He heard her moan in his ear, which was doing him in. He felt like he was losing his virginity all over again, he was nervous but anxious to touch her. When reaching her bedroom he let her down but kept her in his arms and just looked at her

"Sug, are you going to prove to me you love me or just stare at me all night" he heard her tease

"Watch it women, or I'll have to spank you!" He heard the laugh at his comment and she tells him "Oh, when will you cash in n all those promises… I don't think you have the nerve to spank me."

He turned her around she ass was pressing against the bulge in his jeans and he whispered in her ear "You want to bet baby girl, from this position it seems you have no say." He bent her over the side of the bed and reached back and when his hand made contact with her ass, he heard her moan and start beginning for more. He could have continued but this was about showing her how much he loved her, not how much he could dominate her, so he turn her around again. "Another time love, I am going to show you what you've been missing all these years. "

He began taking her shirt off, then following her shirt the pair of boxers she was wearing fell to the floor, leaving her in a black bra and no panties. He cocked his eyebrow and teased "You are making this too easy for me baby girl." She just giggled, which made his heart swell, he loved that laugh. He began kissing her with the upmost hunger in each kiss; he could feel her buck underneath him when he started kissing down her neck and reach her black satin covered breast. After he freed what he wanted from the sexy yet unnecessary bra, he began working on her breast, taking each one into his mouth giving them equal attention. He continued kissing down her stomach and when he finally reached her sex she was already dripping. He began to play around with the clit, slipping in a finger deep into her moist heat, and she would buck under the pleasure trying to get him deeper. When he felt the walls quiver around his fingers and her loud moan drown out the sounds of the cars outside, he knew he was succeeding.

"Derek…make love to me, I need to feel all of you inside me." Pen begged. He kissed her one more time before entering her and started to thrust, he was going to take her to heaven and back many times.

_She was already in heaven; just his touch sent her there. She had never experienced anything like this before; Kevin couldn't find the G-spot even if he gave him step-by-step instructions. When she felt him enter, it hurt just a bit, he was much more gifted than Kevin or any of the other men she had been with, but after a few thrust the pain was replaced by deep pleasure. He was a God, the sex God of her deepest fantasies, and experiencing it was way better than any fantasy could hold up to._

_After 45 minutes of intense love making, she begged him to go harder; she was close to her highest yet last climax. When it hit it sent a burning sensation through her whole body and it intensified when he came after. He rolled off her, or at least he tried, but she stopped him and made him stay above her and within her. She didn't want the close feeling she had to disappear, afraid this was the only time she would ever feel this way again, somehow Derek sensed this and kissed her before telling her, "Baby girl, I hope you don't think this is the only time we will ever be doing this. Now that I have you, I am not planning to let you go anytime soon…wait I do have you right?" That comment caused her to laugh "Oh course you have me, that is if you want me, you have always had me Hot Stuff." She told him and smile up at him. He replied, "Well then I guess you are stuck with me for life Baby Girl, because I'm never letting a day pass where you ever doubt that I love you." He kissed her and rolled over to her side, pulling her into his arms. "Good night baby girl, I love you Penelope Garcia"_

_She never thought this would ever happen to her but now she got to be the one who said every night "I love you too, Derek Morgan." She wouldn't change a thing._


End file.
